Office and home-office furniture typically supports a computer system, entertainment system, or communication system formed from electronic equipment cabled together and cabled to utility receptacles for access to facility wiring for power, telephone, video, radio, intercom, security, and data networks. With interest in offices located in residences, there is a growing demand for office furniture that is finished to coordinate with residential furniture. Conventional wiring passages and covers detract from the aesthetic finish of known office furniture of the type amendable to coordination with residential furniture. Without an aesthetically pleasing and practically functional furniture module having a wiring passage and cover, the market for home-office furniture cannot be fully satisfied.